Frontières
by Chi du ciel
Summary: suite aux événements de Barrières, Kirk doit sauver Spock d'une nouvelle menace, dérobant une relique au risque de déclencher une guerre intergalactique. slash K/S
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Frontières

Disclamer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement : Pour l'instant, pas de scène choquante prévue. Surveillez cependant chaque chapitre cela pourrait changer à l'avenir.

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov en arrière plan

Chapitre 1

- Sulu ? Sulu où êtes-vous ?

Le Japonais agita la main mais ne semblait pas apte à se lever. Kirk s'estimait lui même heureux de ne pas avoir été ensevelit.

- Chekov ! S'écria t-il, on a besoin de vous.

L'officier Russe accourut. Il avait laissé vacant son poste de garde devant la grotte en entendant le vacarme de l'éboulement.

Pavel, phaser main, cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter en songeant que son Capitaine et son amant étaient quelque part sous ces gravats. Le plafond s'était totalement effondré en dépit des piliers qui devaient prévenir pareil accident, et c'était tout juste si on pouvait mettre un pied devant l'autre. Une grosse pierre avait bloquée une cavité qui lui permettrait de rentrer à l'intérieur pour secourir ses coéquipiers, mais il était exclu de se lancer dans une telle aventure. Un seul rocher déplacé et tout pourrait s'écrouler. Il alluma son communicateur en espérant que ses amis ai la capacité d'en faire de même.

- Capitaine Kirk ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Chekov, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu sonné, mais Sulu est coincé, je n'arriverai pas à le sortir tout seul.

- Je vais tirer sur les rochers les plus haut et essayer de vous libérer.

- Pas question ! Vous pourriez aggraver la situation. Appelez Scotty. Il pourra peut-être nous téléporter à bord.

L'officier hocha la tête et changea la fréquence du canal.

- Monsieur Scott ! Appela t-il. Il faut que vous remontiez tout de suite le Capitaine et monsieur Sulu à bord !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Assura l'officier.

Sulu ressentit le poids qui pesait sur sa jambe s'alléger progressivement et soupira de contentement lorsqu'il se trouva enfin sur le portail de téléportation. Kirk, à sa droite, était couvert de terre et paraissait en mauvais état également, mais il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

- Jim !

McCoy accourut dans la la salle, totalement paniqué, le témoignant pas son attention et sa délicatesse la plus franche.

- Bande de Klingons attardés de la galaxie des cerveaux liquides !

- Bones, un peu de calme …

- _Que je me calme_ ? On a faillit perdre notre capitaine ! Tu parles d'un second commandant ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sulu. Vous n'étiez pas sensé le protéger ?

- McCoy ! Sulu ne peux pas me préserver d'un éboulement, soyons logiques !

Le médecin haussa les sourcils et adressa un sourire goguenard à son capitaine en entendant le mot qu'il venait d'utiliser. Même le visage de l'officier Japonais s'était un peu adoucit en dépit de la dose de douleur que lui administrait sa blessure.

- Bon. Vous, montez dans le brancard. Dit-il à Sulu. Jim, je veux vous voir aussi dans mon infirmerie. Vous pouvez marcher ?

- Je crois. Scotty ? Vous pourriez remonter Chekov ?

Jim se redressa et s'éloigna du téléporteur. Cette mission était jusqu'à maintenant un fiasco, et il ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre d'échouer au risque de ne plus jamais revoir Spock.

* * *

_1 mois plus tôt_

- Mr Sulu, gardez le cap. Nous sommes en bonne voie.

L'officier hocha la tête et se retourna vers Chekov pour lui adresser un sourire. Kirk avouait être un peu jaloux de leur relation en songeant qu'il devrait en être de même pour lui et son ancien premier officier, mais il se consolait en songeant que son calvaire serait bientôt fini.

Cela ferait bientôt six mois que Spock les avait quitté pour réparer ses barrières mentales. Jim avait fait une demande pour accompagner un éminent représentant de la république Vulcaine, afin d'avoir l'occasion de retrouver son Thy'la, un mot que Spock lui avait apprit avant de partir et qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il peinait à garder son calme et à réagir sans empressement depuis quelques temps, sachant qu'il était à deux doigts de retrouver son Vulcain bien aimé.

Mais Kirk avait également un sixième sens qui l'avait toujours tiré de bien des situations et il avait pressentit un malheur, comme lorsqu'on lui avait ordonné d'abandonner Spock au docteur Sulivan. Si bien qu'il ne fut pas surprit lorsqu'il reçu un appel de la Fédération qu'il appréhendait depuis plusieurs jours.

- Capitaine Kirk …

- Amiral … Salua en retour Jim d'un ton glacial.

- Nous avons prit connaissance de la nature de votre prochaine mission …

- Elle m'a été recommandée par le Haut Conseil Vulcain en personne.

- Je n'en doute pas, et sachez que j'en suis ravis, mais c'est le Haut Conseil qui m'a contacté.

- Ont t-il jugé l'Enterprise inapte à les servir, étant le meilleur vaisseau de la Fédération ?

- Ce n'est pas à de ce sujet dont nous nous sommes entretenu, mais de votre premier officier …

- Sulu ?

- Non, Spock.

Le coeur de Jim se serra. Il espéra que l'émotion ne transpercerait par sur son visage, mais il eu l'impression de suffoquer. C'était sans doute pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- L'officier Spock ne sert plus sur l'Enterprise, nous avons prévu de nous enquérir de son état de santé une fois sur Vulcain et d'agir en fonction …

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Spock ne retournera pas sur l'Enterprise.

Kirk sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il était prêt à perdre l'équilibre. C'est avec un effort surhumain qu'il réussit à se tenir droit et garder un visage inexpressif.

- Peut-on savoir pour quelle raison ?

- Vous avez un autre second de toute manière. Pourquoi auriez vous besoin de Spock ? Demanda l'Amiral, embarrassé, essayant de détourner la question.

- Spock est un élément essentiel à l'Enterprise. Il y servait déjà bien avant que je n'ai ma place sur ce vaisseau. Ses capacités de Vulcain en font un officier exemplaire, qui nous a sortit de bien des situations. Il nous a sauvé la mise à mainte reprise et …

- Justement, le Haut Commandement Vulcain juge que Spock vous a assez servit.

- _Servit_ ? S'offusqua Kirk.

- Oui, servit, si c'est bien une relation professionnelle que vous entreteniez.

- Qu'insinuez-vous ?

- Je n'insinue rien, on ne peut pas en dire autant des Vulcains. Il semblerait que votre amitié avec Spock fasse parler de vous sur leur planète. Ils voient d'un mauvais oeil qu'un Vulcain s'attache autant à des humains et considèrent que cela fait désordre dans l'image de gens sérieux qu'ils donnent aux autres civilisations.

- Spock ayant perdu le contrôle de ses émotions il se montrait beaucoup plus expressif. Mais il n'a jamais manqué de professionnalisme dans aucune de nos missions.

- Exceptée lors de la dernière selon eux. Spock se serait sacrifié pour un vaisseau humain, je me trompe ?

- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas. Avoua Jim à contre coeur.

- Eh bien il semblerait que cela ai fortement déplu. Spock appartient à une autre civilisation que la notre et à faillit mourir pour la protéger, tout en mettant en danger la Fédération.

- Comment ?

- Il aurait pu donner les cartes de notre Territoire sans le vouloir, d'après le rapport qu'on m'a fournit.

- Nous avons prit plus gros risques par le passé. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation ?

- Vous leur poserez la question vous même, si vous n'avez pas peur de leurs influences. Cependant il est exclu que Spock redevienne le second commandant de l'Enterprise. Terminé.

Le poste s'éteignit. Jim se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, effondré. Il aurait voulu hurler, fondre en larme et tuer l'Amiral tout à la fois. Ne pouvant rien faire de tout cela, il se sentait vidé, comme si McCoy lui avait insidieusement retiré tous ses organes vitaux sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour en chasser ses airs atterrés.

Spock ne servirait plus jamais sous ses ordres. Peut-être même l'avait-il vu six mois plus tôt pour la dernière fois.

Non, impossible. Il se releva d'un bond. Ils pouvaient peut-être l'empêcher de le ramener sur le vaisseau, mais certainement pas de lui rendre visite. Il n'aurait qu'à discuter de la situation et ils trouveraient bien une solution.

Jim ralluma le communicateur visuel. Il devait parler à un autre Vulcain de toute urgence.

- Capitaine ?

- Monsieur Sarek, je m'excuse pour le dérangement occasionné par mon appel. J'espère que vous pourrez me consacrer un peu de temps. Je serai bref.

Jim faillit sourire bêtement en songeant que l'homme à l'écran était en quelque sorte son beau-père et rêva de se gifler intérieurement en songeant qu'appeler Sarek beau-papa l'enchanterait, ne serait-ce que pour admirer sa réaction.

- Je vous écoute.

- Avez-vous prit connaissance des décisions concernant votre fils ?

- Je crains que oui. Hélas je n'ai rien pu faire pour les en dissuader.

- Pour quelles raison adopter un tel comportement ? C'est en total désaccord avec votre logique. Spock est à moitié humain et beaucoup de Vulcains dénigrent cette appartenance. Ils le considèrent pour ainsi dire inutile, et selon toute vraisemblance, il n'y avait pas de meilleure position pour lui qu'au sein de la Fédération où il pouvait fournir de précieuses informations à votre peuple en cas de rupture diplomatique. Nous avons connu pires incidents et jamais le Haut Conseil n'a remit en cause la situation de Spock. Je …

Mais Sarek l'arrêta d'un signe de main. Jim vit que dans ses yeux brillait une lueur atterrée, qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître grâce à Spock à force de le fréquenter.

- Le Haut Conseil est très inquiet de ce qui s'est produit précédemment.

- C'est à dire ?

- Deux Vulcains ont perdu le contrôle de leurs Barrières mentales. Spock est à demi-humain, ce qui explique sans doute sa capacité à se régénérer, mais l'autre Vulcain, de sang pur si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, est mort suite au traumatisme. Ils craignent que les techniques utilisées sur Spock ne soient réutilisée pour anéantir notre civilisation en la privant de sa logique. Par ailleurs, les événements leurs ont servit de " preuves " pour appuyer leurs théories sur la faiblesse naturelle de Spock.

- Au sujet de son humanité ?

- C'est exact. Les Vulcains sont très conservateurs, et parmi les hautes sphères, tous n'avaient pas vu d'un bon oeil mon mariage avec Amanda. Que dire de la naissance de Spock …

- C'est parfaitement injuste ! S'emporta Kirk.

- J'ai eu écho de nouvelles bien plus inquiétantes. Certains voudraient bien enfermer Spock dans un laboratoire au nom de la science, pour cacher une xénophobie illogique. Le Haut Conseil n'a pas vraiment d'avis sur la question du devenir de Spock. Ils n'ont aucune objection à ce qu'il retourne dans l'espace en votre compagnie. Cependant d'autres éléments entre en compte.

- Qui sont ?

- Les entreprises scientifiques ont un très grand pouvoir dans notre civilisation et font pression depuis plusieurs mois auprès des dirigeants. Mettre mon fils sur leur table de dissection semble être devenue une de leur principales lubies depuis qu'il est de retour sur sa planète natale. Ce qu'il pourrait endurer une fois entre leurs mains n'aurait rien de comparable à ce qu'il a vécu sur le vaisseau Romulien.

Kirk se passa la main sur le front. Il arrivait tout juste à croire ce qu'il entendait.

- Il n'y a pas de lois pour préserver les citoyens de ce genres de barbares ?

- Il y en a, mais il arrive que certains gouvernements ferment les yeux lorsque la situation l'exige.

- Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- Je peux le retenir encore un peu, mais ça ne durera pas. Spock a presque rétablit la totalité de ses Barrières mentales, mais si il ne parvient pas à reprendre un parfait contrôle d'ici peu, il sera confié à une de ces entreprises sous prétexte de lui venir en aide. Cette perspective n'enchante pas le Haut Conseil, mais ils semblent prêt à céder et n'ont pas l'air d'avoir le choix.

- Qu'es-ce qui peut bien faire plier un Vulcain ?

- Ces entreprises ont de nombreux accords avec des planètes alliées. Si elles cessaient leurs transactions notre gouvernement en serait tenu pour responsable. Il n'est pas logique de risquer un guerre pour un caprice scientifique. Ils préféreront livrer Spock.

Jim se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ?

- A part attendre ? J'en doute …

- Mais ne pourrait-on pas aller chercher spock avant qu'il ne soit vendu à ces bouchers ?

- J'en doute. Vous avez reçu des ordres précis. Aller à leur encontre pourrait vous valoir des problèmes et aggraver la situation actuelle. Cependant …

- Oui ? S'enquit le capitaine avec un soupçon d'espoir.

- Il y a peut-être une solution. Le peuple Vulcain n'a pas d'animosité particulière à votre égard. Si vous les sensibilisiez à votre cause, la balance pourrait tourner en notre faveur …

- Les " sensibiliser ' ?

- Ramenez quelque chose qu'ils désirent bien plus qu'un demi-Vulcain. Ils pourraient renoncer à leur envie d'ouvrir le torse de Spock.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peu vouloir un officier scientifique Vulcain …

- Vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de vous faire bien voir de cette entreprise. Si vous parveniez à convaincre le Haut Conseil ou le peuple Vulcain du bien fondé de vos intentions à l'égard de notre civilisation, vous pourriez faire plier les ennemis de Spock.

- Et comment devrais-je m'y prendre ? Demanda Kirk en levant les bras au ciel. J'imagine mal un vaisseau humain parvenir à donner aux Vulcains quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas pu trouver eux même …

- Peut-être que la logique les en empêchaient. Lorsque nos planètes étaient encore en conflit, les Andoriens nous ont volés de très célèbres plaquettes gravées par Surak en personne, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir l'importance que l'on accorde à ce personnage dans notre civilisation …

- Vous voudriez que j'aille dérober ces plaquettes aux Andoriens ? S'exclama Kirk.

- Je ne peux vous le conseiller. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre raisons logiques qui pourrait attirer l'attention des Vulcains sur vous, et c'est la seule chose qui pourrait sauver Spock.

Le capitaine soupira. Envahir l'espace Andorien risquait de déclencher une guerre. Spock l'avait tiré de bien pire, ne pouvait-il lui rendre la pareille en temps qu'amis ? En temps qu'amant ? Mais il n'était pas le seul à être impliqué : la sécurité et la paix de la Fédération pourrait-être à jamais rompue. Il pourrait toujours se faire passer pour un vaisseau renégat. Mais devrait-il fuir toute sa vie ? Ne plus jamais revoir Spock, en impliquant tous les passagers de l'Enterprise ? Un tel choix ne lui était pas permit.

Et pourtant …

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre, monsieur, mais parlez moi un peu plus de ces plaquettes et de la manière dont-elles vous ont été dérobées.

Kirk n'était pas expert en expression faciale Vulcaine, mais il aurait juré avoir vu du soulagement se dessiner sur le visage de Sarek.

Quelque part sur sa planète, Spock avait interrompu sa méditation.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Cela faisant longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue sur le fandom, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir donné plus souvent de nouvelles. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je publierai les chapitres.

Mais chose promise, chose due ( après quelques années de retard tout de même ). Voilà la séquelle de Barrière, en espérant qu'elle intéresse encore certains lecteurs. Le nombre de chapitres qu'elle comportera est encore indéterminé. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Frontières

Disclamer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement : Pour l'instant, pas de scène choquante prévue. Surveillez cependant chaque chapitre cela pourrait changer à l'avenir.

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov en arrière plan

Chapitre 2

James T. Kirk avait affaire à une mission délicate. Il ne pouvait prendre seul une décision d'une telle envergure, mais il se voyait difficilement expliquer quelles étaient les raisons qui le pousseraient à mettre en péril la paix et l'Enterprise pour rapatrier Mr Spock. Il ne voulait pas faire de sa relation avec son second une histoire publique.

Il était donc cependant de prendre cette décision à lui seul. Trop d'individus étaient concerné par cette affaire. Ses plus fidèles amis avaient le droit de savoir.

- Ici le Capitaine Kirk. Je veux que l'Ingénieur Scott, le Médecin en chef McCoy, Le second commandant Sulu, le navigateur Chekov et l'Officier des communications Uhura me rejoignent dans la salle de réunion de toute urgence. Terminé.

Jim s'étira. Il se sentait engourdit d'être resté aussi longtemps immobile en prenant notes sur les explications de Sarek. Il se leva et regarda une photo du personnel principal de l'Enterprise qui avait été faite au début de leur mission. Gary Mitchell s'y trouvait, mais pas Chekov, n'ayant pas encore été gradé. Tous les autres y étaient, y comprit Spock. Jim n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il pouvait paraître sévère. Sans doute ne l'était-il pas assez pour les Vulcains.

Peut-être était-il déjà allé dans un de ces laboratoires étant enfant. Kirk s'était déjà posé la question quelques mois plus tôt, en songeant à l'état de son ami et son aversion pour les baies médicales. Qui sait ce qu'on avait pu lui fait subir.

Jetant un dernier regard à sa tenue depuis le miroir, il reprit courage. Spock en avait trop vu. Quoi qu'il advienne, il le sortirait de ce pétrin. Ne l'avait-il pas toujours fait ?

Motivé, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Tous les membres étaient là, répondant fidèlement à son appel, le visage crispé par l'inquiétude. Kirk ne pu s'empêcher d'exprimer une certaine fierté en songeant que toutes ces personnes d'exceptions étaient des amis fidèles. Il avait envisagé la possibilité qu'ils refusent de se lancer dans cette affaire, mais il n'en doutait plus un instant. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage, n'arrivant pas à se sentir pleinement heureux dans une pareille situation.

- Jim ! Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit McCoy. A t-on un soucis avec la mission ?

- Si l'on veut. Soupira Kirk en prenant place à la table. Merci à tous d'être venu. Je dois vous mettre au courant d'une chose importante et d'une décision que nous devrons prendre.

- Abrégez enfin ! Dites nous ce qui se passe ! S'exclama le médecin qui montrait des signes d'agitation.

- Est-ce au sujet de Monsieur Spock ? Demanda Uhura.

Jim hocha la tête.

- Il n'a pas pu reconstruire ses barrières mentales ?

- Ce n'est pas cela, Bones. Le Haut Commandement Vulcain est victime de pression de la part de quelques entreprises scientifiques de leur planète. Il semblerait que la carcasse de Spock les intéressent.

- Carcasse ? Mais il n'est pas encore mort à ce que je sache !

- Si ils arrivent à mettre légalement la main dessus avant qu'il n'ai reconstitué ses barrières mentales …

- Jim ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi immonde ! Vous savez que Spock et moi n'avons pas toujours été en très bon termes mais jamais je ne laisserai des elfes en toge souffrant d'un complexe de supériorité mettre en pièce notre ami au nom de la science !

- Le docteur McCoy a raison ! Renchérit Scotty. Je ne serai même plus digne de servir sur ce vaisseau si je restais là sans rien faire. J'aimerai encore mieux renier mon sang d'écossais !

- Je suppose que vous avez un plan pour lui venir en aide ? Ajouta Sulu qui commençait à bien connaître son capitaine.

- J'ai appelé l'ambassadeur Sarek. Il pense que nous pourrions lui être d'un grand secours en dérobant aux Andoriens des reliques Vulcaines et en les rapportant à leur peuple. Je suppose que vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

- Si on est prit, ce sera la guerre intergalactique. Maugréa Chekov.

- Comprenez moi bien. Je ne peux pas demander à l'équipage entier de me suivre, mais mes plus précieux compagnons de voyage ne seraient pas de trop. Bien sur, vous êtes libres de refuser et j'irai quoi qu'il en soit. Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vous met pas le couteau sous la gorge et quelque soit votre décision elle n'influencera en rien le jugement que je vous porte. Alors si vous souhaitez ne pas faire partie de cette mission …

- Croyez-vous sincèrement que l'on va vous dire non ? S'exclama McCoy. Je me ferai un plaisir de sauver les fesses de Spock ne serait-ce que pour lui rappeler à chaque instant qu'il me doit la vie.

- Si l'on va espionner un système voisin, j'en profiterai pour voler quelques secrets industriels sur leurs vaisseaux.

- Nous venons Capitaine. Confirma Uhura. Spock est notre ami également.

Kirk lui sourit, témoignant sa gratitude.

- J'aimerai autant vous prévenir, ce ne sera pas de tout repos, ne serait-ce que pour trouver une bonne raison de s'inviter chez les Andoriens. De préférence, j'aimerai y parvenir par les voies légales. Ce serait plus simple si nous n'étions pas ardemment recherché par tous les vaisseaux de leur flotte pour invasion territoriale …

- Vous avez un plan ?

- Pour l'instant il faut mener bien notre mission d'escorte sur Vulcain. La planète étant dans le même système solaire que celle des Andoriens nous allons probablement en rencontrer quelques uns. Il faudra se faire bien voir d'eux quelque soit la manière dont-ils nous traitent. Ce qui veut dire pas d'éclat de colère incontrôlés …

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Jim !

- Je crains ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus pour l'instant, n'en sachant pas moi même davantage. J'ai quelques indications que m'a donnée Sarek, mais j'aimerai profiter de notre halte pour lui parler en personne. Des précisions techniques sur la culture Andorienne ou l'emplacement de ces fameuses plaquettes ne seront pas de trop. Gardez vos communicateurs allumés pendant le reste de voyage, je vous contacterai en cas de problèmes. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les membres de l'équipage se levèrent un à un et quittèrent la pièce, à l'exception d'un.

- Ah, Bones. Je savais que vous alliez me tomber sur le dos …

- Je suis un peu vexé à vrai dire. J'aurai voulu que vous m'en parliez plus tôt.

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois avouer que cette nouvelle m'a moi même prit de court. J'ai voulu tous vous contacter au plus vite avant de prendre des décisions plus importantes.

McCoy paraissait mécontent, mais Kirk l'avait convaincu et il l'invita à l'infirmerie pour boire un verre.

- Ce ne sera pas de trop. Soupira le médecin en soupirant.

- Profitez-en. Si nous sommes prit ce sera peut-être le dernier que vous aurez bu.

- Oh ! Epargnez moi ces sermons déprimants. Qui vivra verra comme on dit.

Il burent chacun une gorgée d'un alcool extraterrestre en silence. Kirk savait que son ami avait d'autre questions à lui poser mais qu'il n'osa pas aborder le sujet. Sans doute cela concernait-il ses relations personnelles avec son ancien premier commandant. Le capitaine songea qu'il aurait bientôt besoin de boire plus si le sujet venait à être creusé en profondeur.

- Spock sait-il ce qu'il risque ?

- Pas d'après Sarek. Il dit que sa concentration est intense et les efforts fournis immenses. Il craint que, ses barrières n'étant pas totalement reconstituées, la nouvelle ne le déstabilise et que le travail de ces derniers mois soit réduit à néant.

- Vous aviez prévu de lui rendre visite. Je suppose donc que c'est annulé.

- Sarek pense que ma présence pourrait elle aussi le détourner de sa méditation.

- Dans un autre sens je présume …

Kirk se prit la tête dans les mains et gémit.

- McCoy, ne tournez pas autour du pot, s'il vous plaît. J'ai assez de préoccupations comme ça. Venons en au fait.

- J'ai peur de passer pour une commère, mais j'avoue être curieux sur la nature relation que vous entretenez avec Spock.

- Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte six mois plus tôt ?

- Et vous ? Vous ne lui avez pas parlé depuis tout ce temps ?

- Le rituel implique une rupture totale avec le reste du monde, surtout avec ce qui serait susceptible de stimuler une réaction émotionnelle. Croyez bien que cela ne m'enchante pas des masses …

- N'allez pas croire que j'ai une quelconque objection à votre relation. Ce genre de choses ne regarde que vous, mais je reste inquiet sur un sujet.

- Qui est ?

- Spock ne risque t-il pas de trouver ses sentiments illogiques et de faire de son mieux pour les refouler ?

- C'est un risque. Avoua Jim.

- Et que ferez vous si cela devait arriver ?

- Spock est mon second officier quoi qu'il en soit, et ça ne changerait en rien le fait qu'il soit mon ami et qu'il est inacceptable qu'il soit traité de la sorte dans sa propre patrie.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais saurez-vous encaisser ?

Kirk ne répondit pas. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait plus envie d'y penser. Ses sentiments passeraient après le sauvetage de Spock quoi qu'il advienne. Il aurait le temps d'interroger son compagnon une fois qu'ils seraient réunit. Soupirant, n'ayant pas la volonté de répondre à McCoy, il se leva et quitta l'infirmerie. Il avait à faire sur le pont.

* * *

- Bienvenue sur Vulcain, capitaine Kirk. Salua une ambassadrice. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Rien de bien important, rassurez-vous. Nous avons besoin de vivres et de quelques pièces de machineries. Nous venons d'un long voyage et une remise à niveau ne ferait pas de mal. Vulcain était la planète la plus proche de notre trajectoire faisant partie de la Fédération. J'ai aussi quelques connaissances que je tenais à saluer. J'espère de tout coeur que notre présence ne vous importunera pas.

- Il n'y a aucune raison qui justifierait un mauvais accueil. Comptez-vous vous éloigner du bureau des ambassades durant votre séjour ?

- Non, affirma Jim, bien qu'à contre coeur. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder et je ne voudrai pas vous causer de soucis supplémentaires. Mes hommes ont-ils la permission de se téléporter sur la planète ?

- Nous connaissons les besoins humains en matière de " détente ". Tant qu'ils ne quittent pas le périmètre, je ne leur reprocherai rien.

- Je vous remercie. Paix et prospérité.

La Vulcaine lui rendit son salut et s'éloigna rapidement. Kirk était satisfait par la décision qu'il avait prise de ne pas chercher à revoir Spock bien qu'également déchiré par cette opportunité qui lui filait entre les doigts. Il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation de son compagnon par une pulsion naturelle. Il sortit son communicateur et ordonna à Scotty d'envoyer les premiers permissionnaires ainsi que de téléporter le matériel qui leur servait d'excuse pour se rendre sur Vulcain. Suite à cela, il s'écarta du hall principal et se dirigea vers les quartiers des ambassadeur, espérant ne pas être interrompu ou interdit de visite pour d'obscures raisons. Au dehors, le coucher de soleil était rouge sang.

- Capitaine Kirk ?

Jim s'arrêta. Le gorge nouée, il fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec trois Vulcains qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Son regard glissa sur les insignes ornant leurs poitrines et qui représentait le corps de la recherche médicale. Immédiatement alerté sur l'origine de ses interlocuteurs, il eut tout le mal du monde de garder un air serein, et pria pour qu'un tic nerveux ne vienne pas le trahir, ou que ces hommes ne soient pas avertit de l'expression naturelle des émotions humaines.

- Bonjours messieurs. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis Sefik, ministre de la médecine, voici mon vice président, T'lock et le directeur de notre plus grand laboratoire de recherche : Terak.

- Je crois que vous me connaissez déjà. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

- Nous avons apprit que vous vous rapprochiez de Vulcain et avons tenu à vous rencontrer au plus tôt.

- Croyez moi j'en suis flatté, mais je doute qu'un simple Capitaine tel que moi puisse vous paraître très intéressant. Peut-être voudriez vous rencontrer mon médecin en chef, Mr McCoy. Il a rencontré de nombreux cas clinique très intéressant et les a résolu avec brio. Ses découverte dans le domaine médical devrait beaucoup vous intéresser.

- Nous n'étions pas venu vous parler de cela. Il s'agit de votre ancien commandant, Mr Spock.

Jim fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, et c'est avec tout le mal du monde qu'il se força à sourire.

- Mr Spock ? Je suis ravis d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Comment va t-il ?

- Nous aimerions avoir des précisions sur le comportement de Mr Spock alors qu'il servait sous vos ordres.

- Encore une fois, je suggère que vous vous adressiez directement à mon médecin en chef. Il sera le plus à même de vous répondre. Répondit Kirk d'une voix beaucoup moins avenante.

McCoy allait sans doute lui en vouloir, et sans doute à raison. Mais il ne pouvait se compromettre sans avoir commencé la mission, et chaque minutes passées en compagnie de ces Vulcains mettait en danger Spock. L'impolitesse et la froideur avec laquelle il s'adressait à lui ne l'aidait pas à garder son sang-froid.

- Mr Spock n'est pas en état de reprendre ses fonctions. Vous le savez si votre commandement vous a transmit vos ordres de manière efficace. Par ailleurs, vous savez qu'au nom de la bonne entente entre nos planète et des lois Vulcaines …

- Essayez-vous de me menacer ?

- Vous devez nous fournir des informations, le commandant étant jugé mentalement instable.

- Pas selon les lois Terriennes.

- Quelle était la nature de votre relation avec Mr Spock ?

La question manquait sévèrement de tact. Le hall s'était fait soudainement silencieux. Autour d'eux, des visiteurs s'étaient arrêté pour écouter, à moitié embarrassé pour Kirk et curieux d'entendre sa réponse. Jim rêvait de laisser aller ses pulsions les plus bestiales et de tordre de cou de ces trois oiseaux de mauvaise augure.

_Voilà que je pense comme McCoy ! _

Jim aurait pu nier, mais dans le fond, il savait que cela ne mènerait à rien. Les rumeurs avaient prit de l'ampleur et n'étaient pas sans fondement. Son honneur ne lui permettait pas de nier un fait qu'il affirmerait quelques mois plus tard. Il était pourtant hors de question de se justifier quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas de comptes à rendre aux Vulcains sur sa vie privée, que ce soit avec l'un de leurs ou n'importe quel autre extraterrestre de la galaxie.

- Si vous voulez des réponses, je suggère que vous demandiez une autorisation spéciale pour un interrogatoire, sans quoi je ne suis pas tenu de vous parler. Mr Spock était un excellent officier et je suis impatient de le voir reprendre son poste sur l'Enterprise. Sur ce messieurs, ne m'excuse mais il me faut vous laisser.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide pour échapper aux regards indiscrets et tourna dès qu'un chemin lui offrit un angle où se cacher. Epuisé, il s'appuya dos au mur et soupira.

- C'était du joli travail.

Jim leva les yeux. Un homme, assit sur un divan rouge lui souriait en faisant mine d'applaudir. Kirk le cru vieux dans un premier temps, mais réalisa qu'il avait sans doute son âge et que ses cheveux blanc l'avaient induit en erreur. Sa peau était d'un bleu clair facilement identifiable et deux antennes s'agitaient au dessus de sa tête comme pour marquer son contentement.

Un Andorien.

_J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance …_

- Pardonnez-moi, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. S'excusa t-il en se levant. Je suis le commandant Thy'lek. Ravis de vous rencontrer.

- Vous êtes capitaine ? Demanda Jim en lui serrant la main qu'on lui avait tendue.

- Tout comme vous êtes à la tête du meilleur vaisseau de votre flotte, je possède un navire qui n'a pas d'égal sur ma planète, sans vouloir me vanter …

- Si l'on ne pouvait être fier de son vaisseau, de quoi le serions nous ?

Thy'lek lui sourit. Kirk s'étonna de n'avoir jamais rencontré d'Andorien aussi aimable, là où la plupart d'entre eux se montraient particulièrement agressifs.

- J'ai vu la manière dont ces Vulcains vous ont traité. Vous avez fait preuve d'un sang-froid admirable et digne de votre réputation.

- Je vous remercie …

- Les Vulcains ont tendance à être homophobes. L'unique raison de se reproduire est de perpétuer l'espèce. L'homosexualité n'est pas une option pour eux. Les Andoriens ont toujours été plus libre sur leur sexualité. Les amours virils sont considéré comme la sublimation de l'homme. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

- Je pense que les sentiments doivent passer avant le soucis de la réputation ou des convenances. Mais je ne tiens pas à m'ouvrir sur mes préférences sexuelles.

- Grand bien vous fasse. Je n'ai jamais spéculé, mais j'ai beaucoup d'empathie pour votre commandant Spock et la manière dont-ils le traitent me révulse.

Jim hocha la tête. Cet Andorien était un peu trop sympathique pour être naturel. Il craignait un coup en traître.

- J'aimerai que nous parlions vous et moi un jour. En privé, de préférence. Ici, les Vulcains écoutent tout ce que l'on se dit. Si vous passez aux alentours de ma planète dans le mois qui suit, demandez moi auprès du conseil. Je serai ravis de m'entretenir de plusieurs sujets en votre compagnie.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Assura Jim qui craignait tant un piège qu'il espérait un billet d'entrée inespéré pour le sauvetage de Spock. Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois m'entretenir au plus vite avec l'ambassadeur Sarek. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve son bureau ?

- Deuxième étage, chambre B-45. Au revoir Capitaine.

Thy'lek partit de bonne humeur, laissant derrière lui Jim, confus et méfiant, qui songeait avec appréhension aux épreuves qui l'attendaient dans les jours à venir.

* * *

Merci aux reviewers. Vos commentaires me font très plaisir. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais l'inspiration me filait entre les doigts ^^ J'essaierais de poster plus vite la prochaine fois, c'est promis. ( pendant les vacances de noël )

Vampir-Kun : il y aura entre une dizaine et une vingtaine de chapitre, mais je ne peux pas vraiment donner un nombre exact. La dernière fois je pensais en faire 10 et j'en ai fait 20.

haty74 : merci pour l'appréciation :)

Omou Yaoi : Ne pleure pas déjà tu n'as encore rien vu de ce que je vous prépare ( niak niak ! ) Visiblement on a les même goût on ne risque pas de se décevoir. Courage pour tes propres fics :)

Nightal : Une centaine d'années avant les aventures de Kirk et de son équipage, il existait de très grande tensions entre ces deux peuples. Les deux civilisations appartenant à la Fédération, ils ont depuis enterré la hache de guerre, mais j'ai supposé que de vieilles rancoeur persistaient et que de vieux trésors de guerre n'avaient pas été restaurés.

Syriel : Ah ! Une nouvelle fan :D Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Je tiens à te rassurer d'ordinaire je suis plus rapide, mais là j'ai vraiment eu un gros coup de flegme. Je me rattraperais pour la suite. Pour Sarek, disons qu'il essaie de se sauver les miches. Il propose au Capitaine de voler une planète alliée, c'est pas très diplomatique pour un ambassadeur. Disons qu'il est en mode : je vous suggère quelque chose parce que je sais que vous allez le faire mais je ne vous ai pas vraiment incité à le faire hein ?

Je t'en prie j'adore les tartines, à bientôt pour la suite :)

Charlie X : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça t'ai plu et bonne lecture.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Frontières

Disclamer : L'univers de Star Trek et ses personnages appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry

Avertissement : Pour l'instant, pas de scène choquante prévue. Surveillez cependant chaque chapitre cela pourrait changer à l'avenir.

Paring : Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov en arrière plan

Chapitre 3

Le bureau de Sarek était typiquement Vulcain : pas de cadres, de plantes ou aucun élément de décoration, de document qui traînaient négligemment sur la table ou de couche de poussière sur les meubles et les livres. Il semblait s'être donné bien du mal pour que la symétrie de la pièce soit parfaite et qu'aucun objet n'apparaisse superflu. Kirk en vint à la conclusion qu'un tel ordre méritait un compliment.

- Votre bureau est très … heu … logiquement agencé.

- Merci beaucoup Capitaine. Prenez place je vous en prie.

Jim ne se fit pas prier. Il se sentait inconfortable et ses jambes commençaient à flageoler sous le regard de l'ambassadeur. Il lui était toujours pénible de se rappeler que les liens qui l'unissait à Sarek ressemblaient à ceux d'un gendre et de son beau-père. Cette idée évoquait en lui l'image mentale d'un Spock en robe de mariée mené à l'autel par les bon soins de son paternel, fustigeant par la pensée le Capitaine en jurant de le déposséder de certaines parties de son anatomie s'il venait à briser le coeur de son fils ou manquer à son honneur de mari.

- Vous explicitez une émotion étrange sur votre visage, capitaine.

- Pardonnez moi, je pensais à quelque chose. J'avoue être préoccupé par la nouvelle que vous m'avez apprise.

- On m'a rapporté votre rencontre avec les hommes de Sciences. Je suis inquiet de ce qui pourrait se produire si les rumeurs prenaient de l'ampleur. Il serait préférable, une fois notre entretient terminé, que vous retourniez sur votre vaisseau et que vous préveniez vos amis. Certains Vulcains pourraient essayer de vous interroger à votre sujet.

- C'est encore pire que la presse people. On a du éradiquer les plus gros maux de l'humanité mais pas celui là.

- Les Vulcains s'intéressent à la logique uniquement. De ce fait, il n'est dénué de sens de s'intéresser à l'anatomie d'un spécimen unique.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec son anatomie, et c'est de votre fils dont vous parlez.

- Très juste. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Jim soupira. Il était inutile de se battre avec un Vulcain quoi qu'il en soit.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'ai prit la peine de faire des recherches pour vous faciliter la tâche. Dit-il en insérant une disquette dans le moniteur. Regardez bien ces plaquettes, ce sont celles ci que vous devez rechercher.

Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Kirk s'était bêtement attendu à une vision incroyable, des artifices, quelque chose de particulier qui aurait rendu ces tablettes extraordinaires. Elles existaient au nombre de dix et il faudrait les manipuler avec précaution pour ne pas les briser.

- Ca ne va pas être facile de les transporter. Commenta Kirk.

- Effectivement. Il est très probable que les plaquettes soient détruites si vous n'apportez pas le matériel adapté.

- Soit ?

- Des valises de transport que j'ai inséré parmi le matériel que vous téléportez en ce moment même à bord de l'Enterprise. J'en ai prit la liberté et j'espère que vous m'en excuserez.

- Vous avez bien fait. J'aurai eu du mal à sortir discrètement avec des objets aussi encombrants.

- J'ai prit des dispositions pour que vous receviez également une notice sur leur utilisation. Les tablettes doivent arriver intact, le temps les a déjà bien abîmées.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. La survie de Spock en dépend après tout. À vrai dire j'aimerai surtout que vous me parliez de l'endroit ou se situent les plaquettes. J'aurai du mal à les trouver sans cela.

- Hélas, je n'en sais rien.

Kirk se redressa sur son siège, incrédule.

- Que dites vous ?

- Vous pensez bien que si nous le savions nous aurions déjà fait une tentative de vol, si l'on peut appeler ainsi le fait de récupérer nos biens. Mais nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée. Le refus de restituer de tel trésor de notre culture suffirait à déclencher une guerre entre nos deux civilisations, mais les tablettes servent d'otage. Détruire une seule d'entre elle serait un désastre pour Vulcain. Les savoir que renferment ces textes sont sans nul doute d'une valeur inestimable.

- Comment suis-je sensé découvrir leur emplacement si tous vos espions Vulcains n'y sont pas parvenu ?

- Les Andoriens et les Vulcains se détestent, mais l'un et l'autre éprouvent beaucoup de méprit pour la civilisation humaine. Ils la jugent inférieure.

- Voilà qui est plaisant …

- Cela peut jouer en votre faveur. Les Andoriens veulent depuis longtemps une alliance avec les forces Terrestres. Ils savent les hommes belliqueux et c'est un trait qui leur est familier. Votre espèce étant également très prolifiques ils y voient un bon soutient militaire en cas de guerre.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur fait croire que les humains vont accepter une alliance ?

- Les relations entre Terriens et Vulcains se dégradent. Certains Vulcains se montrent un peu trop logique aux yeux des Humains et ceci semble agacer beaucoup les vôtres.

- Le fait de s'estimer supérieur aux autres espèces de par ses capacités intellectuelles est effectivement très mal vu. Mais la suffisance dont font preuve certains membre de votre civilisation n'irait pas jusqu'à créer une guerre …

- Pas une guerre, mais une rupture des alliances.

- Pour si peu ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, l'entente entre nos deux gouvernements se trouve mise à mal. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour rompre les derniers liens.

Kirk hocha la tête, pensif. Il n'imaginait pas la situation aussi terrible, sans doute parce qu'il avait longtemps vécu avec Spock et qu'il avait depuis apprit à l'apprécier et à l'aimer. Cependant il lui fallait reconnaître que le Vulcain l'avait beaucoup agacé durant les premiers mois, et parfois même durant ils s'étaient battu à l'apogée de leur amitié. Il avait pourtant su tenir des relations cordiales entre les membres de son équipage, quelques soient leurs différents.

- Est-ce que … ce que certaines personnes cherchent à faire à Spock … pourrait causer une telle catastrophe ?

- J'en doute. Spock tient beaucoup plus des Vulcains que des Humains. Votre gouvernement ne se sent pas concerné par son sort. Cependant, pour peu que certains cherchent des excuses pour rompre les alliances, Spock pourrait être un argument de poids, d'autant plus s'il est rendu public. La Nation humaine pourrait s'émouvoir et mettre en avant l'intolérance de certains de mes confrères. Mais c'est aussi un élément qui peut jouer en notre faveur, Spock ayant deux nationalités différentes, nous pouvons retarder la décision du conseil le concernant grâce aux lois humaines. Amanda y travaille depuis la Terre.

- À ce sujet, comment va t-elle ? J'aimerai la saluer à l'occasion.

Sarek ne répondit pas. Même derrière son inexpression, Jim devinait que quelque chose le troublait et son coeur s'emballa.

- Ma femme va bien. Dit-il en constatant que son visage exprimait une grimace inquiète. Mais j'aimerai mieux que vous ne lui parliez pas de Spock.

Jim ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'impliquait un tel soucis de laisser Jim et son épouse en tête à tête, et le capitaine s'accorda une mine surprise que le Vulcain fit de son mieux pour ignorer. Cependant il détourna la tête et la vérité éclata au visage de Kirk, tout d'abord étonné, puis déconfit, comme lorsqu'on se pique le doigt en voulant cueillir une rose, oubliant que des épines en protègent la tige.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je parle à Amanda pour qu'elle n'apprenne pas pour Spock et moi ?

- Je pense que ce serait une démarche inutile et qui pourrait inutilement l'inquiéter.

- Je doute qu'Amanda soit mécontente d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il faudra bien qu'elle soit mise en courant un jour quoi qu'il en soit.

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire.

Jim haussa les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

- Où voulez vous en venir ?

- Spock - si nous parvenons à le sauver des Scientifiques - récupérera ses barrières mentales et maîtrisera à nouveau sa logique. Je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que mon fils et vous même ayez une aventure durable, mais rendez vous à l'évidence : votre relation sentimentale avec mon fils n'est pas logique : elle ne peut perpétuer votre espèce et n'apporte aucune opportunité de carrière. Il est très probable que …

- Monsieur Sarek … Commença Jim d'un ton sec.

- Je n'y peut rien si vos sentiments sont illogiques.

- Spock a su faire abstraction de sa logique à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il était question de sentiments.

- Jim … Reprit le Vulcain en l'appelant par son surnom. Voulez vous sincèrement dévoiler à votre monde vos sentiments pour Spock ? Avez vous réalisé ce que vos indiscrétions passée ont engendrée ?

Le capitaine baissa la tête. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être en colère contre le Vulcain, mais il en était incapable. Il savait pourquoi se montrait si dur à son égard.

- Vous me pensez responsable de ce qui est arrivé ?

- Vous considérer comme l'unique élément ayant conduit à cette situation serait très illogique. C'est par le laxisme de mon gouvernement et la détermination du corps Scientifique que Spock est mit en danger, mais il faut reconnaître qu'en détruisant ses barrières et en faisant preuve d'indiscrétion vous avez facilité la tâche de beaucoup de nos ennemis.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour sauver Spock lorsqu'il a été kidnappé. Déclara Kirk en essayant de garder une voix ferme. Quand ai-je manqué de tact et révélé nos relations ?

- Vous l'avez embrassé humainement et vulcainement avant de le laisser partir. Certains Vulcains ont remarqué de loin votre proximité, et l'émotivité dont vous avez fait preuve à l'hôpital a beaucoup impressionné certains médecins. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour développer des rumeurs à votre sujet.

- Alors vous me punissez pour avoir mit Spock en danger ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas une punition : je préserve mon fils du pire. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il change d'avis, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le faire plier à ma volonté. Je soutiendrai toujours sa décision quelque qu'elle puisse être, mais si je devais avoir la possibilité de l'influencer, je ne pencherai pas en votre faveur.

Jim avait un vertige. Il ne savait pas si il devait quitter la pièce de suite ou répliquer une fois encore. Il se sentait coupable lui aussi mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Si il avait s'agit de son fils, n'aurait-il pas réagit de même ?

- Et après ce que vous venez de me dire, pourquoi pensez vous que je devrais suive votre plan ?

- Parce que la situation n'a pas changée. Spock est toujours en danger et c'est un peu de votre faute. Je sais que vous irez, non pas pour moi mais pour Spock, parce que même si votre relation me déplaît je sais que vous l'aimez sincèrement.

Jim hocha la tête et se leva. Il s'inclina respectueusement et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- Malgré tout, Jim, sachez que j'ai un grand respect pour vous. En d'autre circonstance, je vous aurait appuyé pleinement. Mais la sécurité de Spock est en danger, il est logique que je la fasse passer avant tout.

- Vous me reprochez de montrer mon amour pour Spock. Pourquoi ne reprochez vous pas à votre gouvernement de le condamner ?

- Ils pensent agir avec logique.

- La logique ! S'exclama Kirk. Vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche ! Peut-être que l'homosexualité est logique elle aussi à sa manière ? Qui sait ? Après tout beaucoup d'espèces sont concernées. Ce ne pourrait pas logique que certains d'entre vous éprouve le besoin de ne pas épouser une femme ?

- Vous même, vous n'étiez pas indifférent aux charmes féminins. Commenta Sarek.

- C'est vrai. Et ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? J'attend Spock depuis presque six mois : je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles de lui depuis tout ce temps et je l'aime malgré tout. Qui j'ai aimé par le passé ça n'a pas d'importance. Et pour le reste de la galaxie, qui que je puisse aimer aujourd'hui, cela ne regarde personne. J'ai le droit de l'embrasser où je veux hors de mes heures de travail et de prendre soin de lui si je m'en préoccupe. C'est à votre gouvernement de changer ses mentalités, pas à moi de refouler mes sentiments.

- Jim. Réprimer un tel raisonnement au sein du commandement Vulcain reviendrait à réformer toute la mentalité de notre civilisation basée sur la logique. Nous n'avons pas réellement de relations sentimentale en temps que Vulcain et …

- Mais vous aimez Amanda ?

Sarek s'arrêta et regarda Jim, effondré, désespéré. In instant, le capitaine cru voir certains muscles faciaux de Sarek décontracter, comme si il semblait surprit. Mais il supposa que c'était un effet de lumière car il avait reprit son visage impassible en une demi-seconde à peine.

- Non ?

Le Vulcain ne répondit pas. Il se leva et se rapprocha de Jim.

- Nous aurons tout le loisir d'en discuter à votre retour capitaine. Pour l'instant, seul la survie de Spock compte. Concentrez vous sur cette mission, pour Spock, et je vous promet de réviser mon jugement.

Il fit un salut et Kirk l'imita, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trembler.

- Paix et prospérité. Déclara l'homme en s'apprêtant à quitter la salle.

- Une dernière chose : une fois sur Andor, n'essayez pas de communiquer avec Vulcain, cela pourrait paraître suspect.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et sortit, laissant Sarek seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Paix et prospérité. Murmura t-il.

* * *

McCoy était un médecin, pas un médium, mais quand son capitaine allait mal, il le sentait à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. L'Enterprise avait quitté l'orbite de Vulcain depuis plusieurs heures déjà et se dirigeait vers Andor à pleine vitesse. A peine l'ordre donné, Kirk avait délégué son post à Sulu et était allé se reposer en cabine, ce qui étonnait d'autant plus McCoy que le danger planant autour de Spock aurait du motiver plus encore son ami à se concentrer sur la mission. Jim paraissait apathique, nostalgique. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Soupirant une unième fois, il sonna à la porte de Kirk.

- C'est McCoy.

La porte s'ouvrit. Jim était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond pensivement. Il ne semblait pas triste, ni même désespéré, mais derrière un visage aussi inexpressif que celui de Spock, McCoy voyait se refléter quelques préoccupations qu'il ruminait avec acharnement depuis qu'il était rentré sur l'Enterprise. Le docteur, excédé par cette mine et le fait qu'il ne l'ai toujours par regardé frappa un grand coup sur la table.

- Bon sang, Jim ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Est-ce que vous me trouvez égoïste, Bones ?

- Pardon ?

Kirk se redressa enfin. Il s'assit au bord et du lit, mais toujours sans regarder son ami, il baissa les yeux à terre.

- Sarek m'a dit que j'avais aggravé la situation de Spock en me montrant trop entreprenant en public. J'aimerai que le monde entier sache que je l'aime et de même j'aimerai qu'il n'en ai rien à faire, ou qu'il soit heureux pour nous. Mais je sais bien que c'est impossible. J'ai mit Spock dans une situation embarrassante et c'est un peu de ma faute si aujourd'hui nous en sommes là. J'ai de la culpabilité. Spock a vécu beaucoup de choses, même avant l'affaire de l'enlèvement Romulien. Il n'avait pas besoin de tous ses problèmes supplémentaires. Ne pensez vous pas que mon amour ai fait office de charge ?

- Spock était-il réticent à vous embrasser ou … à faire tout ce que vous faisiez avec lui ? Demanda sèchement McCoy.

- Non ! S'exclama Jim un peu surprit par la réponse directe du docteur.

- Dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Spock est un adulte responsable qui a accepté d'entretenir une relation avec vous. Vous ne lui avez pas forcé la main à ce que je sache. Par conséquent vous n'êtes pas en tord. C'est pour cette raison que vous broyez du noir depuis votre retour ?

- Sarek n'est pas très content de la manière dont je traite son fils.

- C'est un parent jaloux. Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre à compte.

- Son explication était très … logique.

- Vous m'en direz tant … Ricana Léonard.

Jim ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami l'avait mit de bonne humeur. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

- N'est-ce pas dangereux de s'approcher d'Andor sans raison valable ?

- J'en ai trouvé une sur Vulcain. Un certain Thy'lek m'a invité à le rejoindre sur sa planète.

- Comment est-il ?

- Très sociable pour Andorien.

- C'est plutôt louche. Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Les Andoriens ne sont pas en guerre contre les Terriens, et d'après ce que m'a dit Sarek, ils aimeraient bien s'en faire des alliés. Nous attaquer serait assez idiot. À mon avis ils chercheront plutôt à nous enrôler. Par ailleurs, ce Thy'lek m'a l'air plutôt bien placé dans la hiérarchie. Si nous sympathisons, il pourrait bien nous donner l'emplacement des plaquettes.

- Ce sera difficile de les voler sans qu'ils ne réalise que nous en sommes responsable.

- Nous trouverons bien quelque chose pour nous disculper de tout soupçons soupçons

McCoy soupira. Cette mission ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais après tout il n'avait pas le choix.

- Oui, nous trouverons bien.

* * *

Comme promis, la suite arrive plus vite. On a toujours pas beaucoup vu Spock et on ne le verra pas beaucoup dans la première partie de la fic, je m'en excuse. Il faut dire que notre pauvre métisse joue au moine Vulcain pour récupérer ses barrières avant de se faire vivisequé dans un laboratoire, mais ne vous en faites pas, ils viendra tôt ou tard. J'espère que ce début de fanfic ne vous ennuie pas trop, jusqu'alors il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent :)

Syriel : Ca c'est un pavé comme je les aime. Le super capitaine trop-beau-pour-être-vrai réserve sans doute d'autre surprises, mais tu es libre de faire des plans sur la comète comme tu dis. En vérité, ça me permet de voir si mon scénario est trop prévisible. Le lectorat n'est pas naïf mais en temps qu'auteur on fait de notre mieux pour lui laisser des surprises ( ce qui n'est pas toujours évident ^^ des fois le lecteur devine tout avant le dénouement et on se dit : mince, j'aurait du mieux cacher mon jeu ! ).

Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça ( du moins pas trop ) mais je n'en dirais pas plus sans la présence de mon avocat ! :D

Pour ce qui est de la logique, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Des fois ça s'avérerait très pratique, mais je tiens beaucoup à mes émotions et surtout à mon émotivité. L'abstraction des émotions ne rend pas les gens logiques, mais reproduit le schéma psychologique des plus grands tueurs, rendu de ce fait apathique à la souffrance d'autrui. Ce que nous enseigne les Vulcain ( en temps que personnages ) à nous Humain ( en temps que personnes réelles ) je pense que c'est la nécessité de prendre du recul et d'agir avec discernement, ainsi que de toujours faire preuve d'une grande rigueur d'esprit.

Qu'as-tu pensé de Sarek cette fois ci ? Je sens que certains lecteur vont lui en vouloir, mais je n'arrive pas à lui jeter la pierre bizarrement.

Heureuse que ça t'ai plu et à bientôt.


End file.
